


桃李茄三輪車

by praiafrost



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 距上次寫肉已經是五個月前的事了 不好吃的話請見諒((找藉口雖然是rps不過希望大家當成au來看oocoocooc





	桃李茄三輪車

秘密啊……生田斗真一手捧著劇本，神思卻飄然不明，忙碌的電影宣傳期中，必問的題目即是主演們的秘密。

既切中主題還可激起粉絲的興趣，提高可看性，生田在採訪中遊刃有餘地作弄後輩，松阪桃李和岡田將生看似對前輩的“疼愛”只能照單全收。

生田斗真掩蓋似地快速翻過一頁，指間傳來刺痛，渾忘了這是熱騰騰剛到手的新劇本，怔怔地凝視冒出鮮血的傷口，開車的助理回頭說道，

 

“到了哦，生田君。”

 

“啊…這麼快。”生田斗真慌張地低頭舔掉血珠，想了想，又問，

 

“你那裡有創可貼嗎？”

 

“有是有…你受傷了？”助理睜大眼睛，著急地問道。

 

“劃傷罷了。”生田輕觸那微小的裂縫，“你說，貼了創可貼是不是更顯眼了？”

 

“…那當然，問這個做什麼？”

 

生田嘆了口氣，家裡待著的兩隻小狗眼睛可利著呢，仗著年輕，為所欲為，自己當年也沒有如此恣意，真是後悔。

 

“不用拿了。”制止翻找腰包的助理，生田開門下了車，揮手道別，“路上小心。”

 

助理呆呆地望著那人的背影，短短數秒的笑容，明明是簡單的肌肉牽引，那人做起來卻如櫻花般美好，他突然意識到公司為何規定這人身邊的staff嚴禁異性了，如果是女人一定…  
 不對，生田斗真的話，就連男人都會淪陷吧。

 

被助理默默肯定魅力的生田慢吞吞地打開家門，“我回來了。”正半蹲在玄關脫鞋子，突如其來的擁抱讓他差點沒仰倒在地，“歡迎回來！”

 

幼犬一號頂著一頭卷毛在生田身上蹭來蹭去，毫不掩飾的極度黏人，生田無奈地說道，“我還沒脫鞋子…”

 

岡田將生聞言便騰出一隻手，撥掉半套在生田腳上的布鞋，還待溫存片刻，忽地想起什麼，“我做了煎蛋捲，就等你回來了！”牽著生田的手急匆匆地奔到廚房。

 

雖然從沒見過岡田下廚，看著閃爍期待光芒的眼睛，生田斗真乖乖張開嘴任之餵食，煎蛋的香味撲鼻而來，接著就是難以忽視的熱氣，生田的眼眶瞬間紅了一圈，生理淚水無預警地湧出，岡田一下慌了手腳，“怎、怎麼了？太好吃了嗎？”

 

笨蛋…生田斗真哭笑不得，不想讓岡田難過，強忍著希望煎蛋捲能涼得快些，猝不及防的，冰涼的手捏住他的下巴，“吐出來。”

 

松坂桃李穿著居家的條紋毛衫，只有一只腳穿著拖鞋，透露出些許倉促的訊息。

 

看著松坂迫人的眼神，生田不由得張開嘴，那塊還冒著熱氣的煎蛋捲被扔到水槽，“剛出鍋的東西你就餵給他吃，是笨蛋嗎？”

 

岡田內疚地瞥了一眼嘴裡被塞了冰塊的生田斗真，“對不起…”

 

“嗚嗚嗚…”(不怪你)

 

松坂桃李取了圍裙套上，“還是我來做飯吧。”

 

晚餐期間岡田顯得異常安靜，和平時喳喳呼呼地致力於養胖生田事業截然不同，明明自己也是需要好好補補的類型。

 

松坂慢條斯理地咀嚼著，這人在家一向惜字如金，美其名曰保護嗓子，畢竟演員說話的頻率太高，實際就是懶。

 

吸溜著白粥的生田欲哭無淚，口腔還有點輕微的腫痛，溫度恰好的流食再適合不過，但是…！看著一桌的好菜，不能下嘴真的是…酷刑啊！

 

生田忿忿地瞥了一眼松坂，每每試圖夾一片肉，都會被冷冷的眼神瞪得收回手，到底誰是前輩！沒大沒小的！

 

桃李做飯，岡田洗碗，生田·據說是前輩·斗真捧著劇本端坐在沙發上，專注地開始研讀，身上套著一件灰色的寬大連帽衫，染成金色的髮絲有點褪色，沒有了髮雕的塑型，凌亂地垂落在白皙的後頸，從松坂的角度看去，生田身邊的空氣彷彿溫軟得能掐出水。

 

藉著演戲的問題和生田討論得熱火朝天，松坂聽著聽著眼神卻漸漸留連在對方那精緻過分的臉上，尤其是此刻閃著光的雙眼，微微垂下的眼角自然流露撒嬌的訊息，生田仿若意識到什麼，

“喂，有在聽嗎？”

“沒有。”桃李誠實地答道，沒等對方反應過來就吻上那從談話開始就肖想的粉嫩唇瓣，前傾的身體越靠越近，一手撫著生田的頰側，淺淺地吸啜著軟舌，黏膩的氣息糾纏不清，柔軟的唇肉被噬咬得麻痛，生田眨了眨眼，透過不知何時湧上眼眶的水氣，迷濛得看著緊閉著眼的對方，專注認真的年輕面容，這樣的松坂總會讓他心跳加速，明明是三十代的大叔了。

“嗯…”腰側被掐了一記，生田蹙起眉，不由抓緊了攀在桃李背上的雙手。

“不准走神。”低啞的嗓音性感得莫名，松坂箍住生田的腰摟著坐到身上，伸入衣物的雙手肆意地撫摸掌下絲滑的肌膚，時常鍛鍊使得生田的肌肉薄而結實，韌勁十足。

正常大小的沙發勉強能讓兩人不掉下去，不過照這樣的路數，接下來可就完全不夠用了，生田還沒張口說話，就被扠著腋下抱了起來。

終於把碗洗完的岡田（內心怒吼:明天就去買洗碗機！）邁著長腿將之搬運到房間，生田的唇邊還牽著一縷銀絲，襯著他氤氳的雙眸，泛紅的眼角，無意透出的色氣，讓不爽桃李捷足先登的岡田降下心中火氣，咬住對方微張的嘴露出的紅艷舌頭，幼稚地想蓋過松坂留下來的氣味。

“都不帶我就開始了！”

“唔…嗯…”（此處省略一千字）生田差點被吻得喘不過氣，雙頰因著情動泛著粉色，說你們是幼犬還真沒冤枉，一個兩個啃得他皮都要掉了。

松坂慢悠悠地跟在後頭，還順手從櫃子撈了潤滑，他早就料到岡田會生氣，算是對他今天魯莽舉止的懲罰吧。

生田很快被扒得乾淨，全身赤裸，白皙的肌膚有著深淺不一的痕跡，深紫色的床單與之產生強烈的對比，無比色情，但又懾人心魂的美麗，像名家的畫作，專屬我……岡田眸色猝然加深，專屬我們的……

要進行下一步了才發現忘了…

桃李神色自如地晃著手裡的潤滑，“找這個嗎？”

不爽的嘖了一聲，岡田以幫小孩把尿的姿勢將生田圈在懷裡，扳著圓潤的膝蓋往外拉開，桃李順勢撫上他的腿根，試探地舔了舔緊閉的穴口。

“啊…嗯，不要舔…”生田被刺激得夾緊雙腿，反而讓對方變本加厲得用舌頭深入戳刺那潤濕的小穴，“哈…不、要…”

“到底是要還是不要啊…前、輩。”松坂不無惡意地出聲詢問，語調和平時沒有太大差別，下身的脹痛提醒他並沒有面上看起來的冷靜，

“哈…啊…你們、停…”生田的腦子一片混沌，無法思考，岡田順著他突出的脊骨舔吻著，間或吸吮出一個個紅櫻，手上搓揉著生田小巧的乳頭，直到紅腫發硬，繞著乳暈畫圈打轉。

“斗真太漂亮了…忍不住想把你肏得哭出來呢。”岡田湊在生田耳邊啞聲說道，下體漲得要爆了，想快點插進那潮濕柔軟的小穴。

原本乾澀的甬道被桃李的舌頭逗弄得滲出腸液，一漲一縮得渴望更多刺激，沾著冰涼的潤滑一下伸進兩根手指，松坂變換著角度開拓內壁。

“啊…太深了…桃李、、哈…”

被堵住嘴巴的生田因為漸升的快感，無助地胡亂揮動雙手，抓著松坂汗濕的頭髮，不知是推開還是拉近好，眼淚簌簌得流下，跟不要錢似的。

沒停歇過的呻吟讓岡田勉強忍住的欲望脹大不少，他直起身解開拉鍊，掏出充血的陰莖，捏住生田的下巴強迫他張嘴，生田渙散的視線慢慢移到岡田身上，

“斗真？舔我好不好？”岡田誘哄似的問，生田被玩弄的失去思考能力的時候會變得異常乖巧，純真的如處子般。

腦子功能停擺的生田看著抵在嘴邊的粗長性器，本能的張嘴含入，小嘴被撐得大開，直要頂到喉嚨的不適感讓他有嘔吐的衝動，想吐掉時抬眼卻見岡田閉眼蹙眉，隱忍著不動彈。

生田不知為何地強忍下作嘔的感覺，生澀的吞吐那紫紅色的肉刃。

不停收縮的後穴忽然被硬物抵住，塞入前頭，綿軟的腸肉爭先吸著，想讓之插得更深，被長指開拓過的甬道深處空虛得越發搔癢。

“嗚嗚…”嘴巴被堵得嚴實，生田扭動著腰部想吞得更深，卻被松坂牢牢禁錮著，一吋也無法進入，“嗯…”

冷不防被牙齒磕了下，岡田倒吸一口涼氣，將陰莖拔出，略帶不滿地瞪視惡劣的某人，“別搞了，一會兒真讓他咬斷。”

松坂往後撩了撩瀏海，略深的肌膚上佈滿細密的汗珠，色氣得不行，故意又塞進一段陰莖，低聲問道，“斗真，想要什麼？”

“嗯…想要、想要桃李、插進來……”

話還沒說完，松坂扣著他的腰一挺而入，高熱的腸道緊緊包圍著粗長，層疊的腸肉攪動著收縮，穴口的褶皺被撐得平滑，可憐的只可堪堪容納。

“啊…好深…哈…唔嗯…”生田眼前一片空白，禁不住呻吟出聲，嘴裡又被塞入粗大的硬物，岡田在相對窄小的喉道來回抽插，快節奏的磨擦。

尺寸頗大的紫黑色陰莖在雪白的臀部間抽動，一下一下的快速撞擊，肉體碰撞的聲音不絕於耳，忍了許久的松坂以自己意願的不斷肏入，時不時撈起生田因無力支撐而軟下的身體，頻率太高讓他乾脆扣住那人的雙手往後拉，給予支撐。

岡田被緊窄濕熱的口腔伺候的很爽，最後抽插幾十下就推開生田的頭拔出射精，來不及躲避的臉上被噴濺了幾滴白濁，懵然的生田無意識地舔了舔落在唇邊的精液，紅艷的舌尖色情地繞了一週，脆弱美麗的像個人偶。

被刻意忽略的下體硬得發痛，滲出透明的液體，但好似缺了點什麼，遲遲無法發洩。

“想射…摸、摸我…吶，將生……”

不知饜足的男人喘著氣要求，斷斷續續的啜泣，“摸我下面…摸我、、”

被松坂不斷侵犯的渾身顫抖，癱軟的身體只靠男人支持，充血的下體顫悠悠的晃動，時不時磨擦到床單，但不夠，這樣還不夠……

岡田看了一眼淌著汗肏人的松坂，擺動著腰部肏得身下人的臀部一片通紅，他認命的蹲下身，握住生田的陰莖，沒套弄幾下，對方就抖著腰高潮了，

“啊！啊…好棒…哈…”

絞動的後穴緊緊纏住肉刃，松坂強忍著射精的欲望抽動了幾十下，射在了外頭，內射容易生病，不管怎麼忘情，這是他們的默契。

疲累的生田幾乎是馬上昏睡過去，被餵飽的兩人互看一眼，岡田一手擱在男人的頸部，一手攬在腿彎，抱起他走到浴室清理。

松坂用床單擦了擦還殘留些許精液的下體，從櫃子裡拿出墨黑色的新床單換了，抱著和丟了一地的衣物，到陽臺安靜地開始手洗。

岡田果然還是太天真了，其實，是生田斗真擁有我們才對吧，搓著床單上可疑的白斑，松坂冷靜地想。

 

（舔傷口play等撸完才發現忘了寫，就假裝沒這回事好了，不要在意為什麼被燙到了還可以口啥的，是小傷！別管！任性的我）


End file.
